1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting mechanism for the mast of a sailboat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mast mount of the type mounting the mast for up and down swinging about a horizontal axis and enabling one sailor to step or unstep the mast.
2. Prior Art
The "Background of the Invention" section of U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,861 issued to Lewis discusses the problem with which the present invention is concerned, namely, the requirement that at least two people be available to step or unstep the mast of a conventional sailboat. FIG. 9 of the Lewis patent shows the essentially conventional components including a bottom channel or "base 48" and an upper component to which the foot of the mast is secured. The upper component is swingable relative to the channel about the horizontal axis of a pivot pin. Lewis proposed a specialized articulated mast and winch and cable system to allow the mast to be stepped or unstepped by one person.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,240 issued to Butler discloses another type of swinging mast mount including a bottom stationary channel component and an upper component to which the foot of the mast is secured and which is swingable about the horizontal axis of a rear pivot pin (element 56 as seen in FIG. 6 of the Butler patent). The Butler construction still requires at least two people to step the mast, one person to hold the mast erect while another person secures the lines to retain the mast in position. At least two people also would be required to unstep the mast safely.